Tahitian
is the fifth episode in Season 5 of Figure It Out. It first aired on June 15, 2012. Contestants *Skylar Sako *Jalen Panelists *Cymphonique Miller *Noah Munck *Lulu Antariksa *Max Schneider Game play 'Skylar Sako' Skylar's talent is "dances to island drums in grass skirt". The two words on the It Board are "to" and "in". 'Round One' Prize: $400 gift certificate for Skechers shoes Clue: short skirts Jeff explains the word of honor to the panelists. The round starts with Cymphonique and the clue comes during Max's turn. Max gets the word skirt and the round soon ends. Skylar wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *She's a champion *Uses her body *She won a contest Clue: (they are sprayed with) island dressing Secret Slime Action: shaking your head "no" Jeff tells them about the secret slime action that if one of them performed, an audience member named Jacob would win a prize. Cymphonique gets the word dances. The panelists are given a clue during Noah's turn and Noah figures out the word island. The round ends and Skylar wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: trip to Pueblo Bonito Emerald Bay Resort and Spa Recap Board *No flowers in her hair Clue: a member of Clue Force 3 draws a drum on a board The round begins with Noah, who gets slimed for the secret slime action. Jacob wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. Lulu gets the word grass. The clue comes during Cymphonique's turn and she gets the word drums, the final word. Skylar tells Jeff she has been doing Tahitian dancing for seven years. With some people playing the drums, Skylar shows them her talent. 'Jalen' Jalen's talent is "coaches painted turtle to win slow race". The only word on the It Board is "to". 'Round One' Prize: Dynacraft three in one bike Clue: a member of Clue Force 3 comes out with a clipboard and "coaches" Max Jeff tells the panelists about the word of honor, which was still in play. Lulu gets the word win. The clue comes during Cymphonique's second turn and she figures out the word coaches. Max finds out that Jalen coached some type of animal and Cymphonique gets one last guess before the round ends. Jalen wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: camping package Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Jalen's a great name *Not an invention *Doesn't flip his hair *Animals are involved Secret Slime Action: sitting on the end Clue: stuffed turtles Jeff explains the secret slime action again and says Jeremy would win a prize. Max gets the word race and the clue comes during his second turn, where he figures out the word turtle. "Turtle" was also the word of honor, so Jalen gets slimed. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Pueblo Bonito Emerald Bay and Spa Recap Board *Not for charity (Jalen says it was, but Jeff says the jury wasn't sure about it) *Green's your color Jalen Clue: Clue Force 3 runs in slow motion Cymphonique and Max get slimed for the secret slime action and Jeremy wins a Figure It Out track jacket. The clue comes during Lulu's turn and she gets the word slow. The round ends, so they are given their final guesses. Cymphonique's final guess: coaches blank turtle to win slow race Noah's final guess: coaches pet turtle to win slow race Lulu's final guess: coaches small turtle to win slow race Max's final guess: coaches large turtle to win slow race (Cymphonique repeated what was on the board because she was thinking, but they did not let her guess again.) None of them are right, so Jalen wins the grand prize. He tells them his talent and they all move over to a space on the floor with a bucket. Jeff Jalen explains the rules of turtle racing, and then he lifts up the bucket, which has five turtles under it. Each turtle has a face of one of the panelists, and the other has Jalen's face. The turtles race, but Jalen's wins. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five